


Get Gimel

by cowboykylux



Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Begging, Come as Lube, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hanukkah, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Strip Dreidel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: After the last guests have gone, and the candles have burned low, you and your husband Flip bring a whole new approach to playing dreidel. It's a tradition that Flip is certain he'll want to continue year after year -- especially when it ends like this.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Get Gimel

**Author's Note:**

> Chag Sameach! Happy Hanukkah everyone, I hope you enjoy this smutty start to my 8 Nights of Light series, a set of Hanukkah oneshots for some of my favorite Adam Driver characters!

Snow gently falls outside your windows, a thick blanket of white covering the Colorado mountains that you call home. The menorah burns steadily, wax dripping onto the little dish that protects your antique credenza. Flip closes the front door for the final time, turns the lock after waving goodbye to your friends and family as they drive away in their cars, and you find yourself filled with anticipation. It’s the first night of Hanukkah, a successful party thrown and finished, plates and cups all over the house that you know you’ll deal with in the morning. It’s late, but not too late that you’re tired. No, not yet, not until you’ve had your fill of your man, your husband.

He comes up behind you where you’re standing by the menorah, playfully warming your fingers by the light that dances and flickers and flares. You can see his reflection in the window, can see his great big smile, the hunger in his eyes.

“Well, that’s the last of them.” You say, biting at your lip. 

“Mhm.” Flip curls himself around you, slides his hands across your stomach. He pulls your hips back to meet flush with his, as his mouth dips down to kiss at your neck.

“And it’s just the two of us now, all alone…” You breathe, continuing even as your head tilts back and you allow him better access. Flip’s hands creep underneath the waistband of your skirt, his fingers warm and calloused as they ruck up your sweater to press against your skin.

“Mmmhmm.” He hums low in his throat, and you can hear the smile there, can hear how he knows exactly where this is going as he kisses up and down your throat, slowly, deliberately.

“And I was thinking,” Your voice catches as he lavishes you with affection and attention, “Why don’t you count to ten real slow, and meet me upstairs for a little fun?”

“Oh fuck yes.” Flip pulls away and gives your ass a playful pat, “I love the way you think, ketsl.”

You try to keep your composure all the way upstairs, but Flip cheats and only counts to five – which means he catches you in the act as you set up the little dreidel on one of the breakfast-in-bed trays you keep in the bedroom, and he puts his hands on his hips, smokes his cigarette with a confused raise of his brow.

“Baby…what is this?” Flip asks, no doubt wondering why you’re not naked.

“Give her a spin and find out.” Is all you reply mischievously, and his eyes light up because he gets it now – you might not be naked yet, but you will be, very very soon.

Flip grins around his cigarette then, blows a thick plume of blue-grey smoke into the low light of the bedroom. You’re gorgeous, and his cock is already hard. He’s been hard for the past hour almost, wanting nothing more than to jump you and fuck you into oblivion, and now that all your guests have left, he finally can.

That thought does something to him, gives him an awful terrible idea. There’s seven more nights yet to come, seven more parties to throw. You’re alternating with some friends, but that only makes things more exciting for Flip; the opportunity to steal you away and fuck you hard, fuck you in someone else’s guestroom while the party goes on down the hall. He knows you’ll like that, you slut, he knows you’ll want to come all over someone else’s sheets, taken away and taken care of as you moan loud.

“Fuck,” Flip mutters under his breath, scratching at the back of his neck. You’re oblivious to his inner monologue, but it only makes him harder for you. You’re a sexy little minx, filled with surprises. This dreidel game is a surprise, and he’s determined to make it good for you, to surprise you with some things of his own throughout the holiday.

“Yes, that’s the idea.” You wink, and Flip groans just because he’s so hard for you, palms already going clammy. He smokes and smokes, willing the nicotine to soothe his nerves as he eyes your body.

Slinking onto the bed, you pat the mattress that makes up his side, beckoning him to join you. He goes happily, steadily, climbing up next to you and reaching for the dreidel. It’s one of the old ones, one of the first dreidels Flip ever bought. It’s so small in his hand, but he gives it a spin on the breakfast tray, and you both watch in eager anticipation for what it’s going to land on.

“ _’Hey’_.” Flip announces, licking his lips, wondering what that side means in this context.

He doesn’t have to wait long, you give him a coy grin and take off half your clothes, your blouse and your skirt. Mouth running dry, Flip nearly coughs on his own spit from how beautiful you look in your bra and panties, especially when he notices the panties soaked through already. You must’ve been wanting him just as badly as he wanted you all evening.

“Keep spinning, detective.” You whisper, climbing up into his lap.

Flip immediately makes room for you, spreads his legs a little so you can straddle him properly. Your arms slip around his shoulders, and you suck lightly at his jawline, his neck, his earlobe. Sturdy and strong beneath you, Flip holds your body up with one arm while his other hand reaches out and spins the dreidel again.

“ _’Nun’_ , fuckin’ dammit.” He grumbles, and you chuckle into the crook of his neck, a little bubble of laughter at his frustration.

Flip always was such a sore loser.

You pull back a little ways, and stick one of your hands down into your panties, the other one remaining around his shoulder, curling and twirling bits of his dark hair. _Nun_ meant Flip didn’t get anything special, but that didn’t mean that you should make yourself suffer.

So instead of nothing at all, you spread your folds and stroke at your pussy, letting him hear the thick squelch of your slick as it coats your fingers. He doesn’t know, but you’ve been thinking about getting fucked all night, was kind of hoping he’d whisk you away and rail you in the kitchen or in the bathroom. The thought of his big hand covering your mouth as he grinds his cock into you from behind has your pussy clench, and you decide that tomorrow you’ll bring up the idea to him.

Moaning ever so gently as you rock against your fingers, you rest your head on his shoulder and his body tenses up with restraint. He wants to fuck you **desperately** _,_ and you chuckle around a deep sigh of pleasure. He spins the dreidel again, and he wills it to land on _gimel_.

“’ _Shin’?_ ” Flip asks hopefully, wanting nothing more than to replace your fingers with his own – you like his better, he knows you do, he knows how you get off faster on his big fucking hands, three of your fingers the equivalent of only two of his. Your hips are grinding down against his lap, and you’re moaning, and Flip can feel himself sweating inside his flannel, cock throbbing in his jeans.

“You have to take something off.” You hiccup, nipples stiff as they rub against the fabric of your bra, the friction going straight to your clit. Rubbing your thumb on the swollen bundle of nerves has your toes curling on either side of Flip’s strong thighs, and Flip starts to get frustrated.

Yanking the flannel over his head, he immediately feels you molding yourself to his body, can feel the hard peaks of your nipples against his chest. He wants to get his mouth around those nipples, wants to suckle from them and bruise them with his tongue and teeth, he wants to come all over them – but no, no he wants to come in you, he wants his come dripping out of your perfect cunt and --

“Fuck, god dammit,” Flip nearly drops the dreidel, his hand shaking from how turned on he is, how you keep sucking and biting at his neck, how your body moves and undulates in his lap, teasing him, getting him worked up. Your breath is hot against his neck, and he curses loudly again before muttering through grit teeth, “’ _Nun_ ’.”

“You’re bad at this.” You laugh brightly, sliding off of his lap entirely. Flip literally whines at the loss, seeking to be pressed up against the warm weight of your body as much as possible. But _nun_ means nothing, so you roll onto your back and finger yourself a little faster.

“That’s not fair,” Flip scowls, mesmerized by the way your hand pushes and stretches your panties. He wants to get a glimpse of your cunt so bad, wants to taste it, wants to bury his cock inside it. He’s so fucking wound up, and it doesn’t make it any easier that, “You’re distracting me.”

“You only get to fuck me if you get ‘ _gimel_ ’.” Your breath comes in a little harder, a little faster, and Flip chews on the inside of his cheek for a minute.

He spins the dreidel and has a moment or two of honesty before,

“ _Shin_ again – you know what, _gimel_.” Flip turns the fucking dreidel on the winning side, and you shake your head with a big laugh and a moan as he stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray and shucks off his jeans and briefs, is climbing over your body. “It’s _gimel_ , ketsl, oh fuck, believe me, it’s _gimel_.”

“You’re so impatient!” You pull your hand away from your cunt and he snatches your wrist, sucking your slick off his fingers. There’s no taste of your come yet, which is good, Flip thinks, because that means he’ll get to make you come on his cock, which is his favorite thing probably in the world.

“Can you blame me?” He shimmies the panties down down down your legs, tosses them somewhere in the dark of the room to collect later and press his face against and breathe in the smell of you. Your arms reach under your back and unclasp the bra, letting it fall to the floor too, but Flip’s already shoving his face between your legs to notice. “Look at this perfect pussy, you’re so wet – have you been waiting all night for this? To get fucked?”

“Yeah – yes! Yes, to get fucked by your big Jew dick, come on Phil give it to me, I can take it.” You shuffle yourself up onto the pillow, bringing him with you, and he wastes no time spreading your legs and pressing the head of his thick cock into you.

Your body gives easily, and he thrusts himself in further further further until he’s bottomed out entirely inside you, the tight wet heat of your cunt gripping him as you clench and pulse around him. He groans, the feeling of your walls on his cock have him hot under his skin, your moans are music to his ears.

“That’s right, that’s right you can. Up ketsl I want to see your pussy stretch for me.” He orders, smacking the side of your thigh.

You do as you’re told, lifting one of your legs up and over his shoulder. The change in angle gets him impossibly deeper, and you gasp, your eyes pinching shut, back arching. Flip presses a kiss to your ankle where it rests near his face, his hands grabbing hold of your hips, and thrusting.

Feeling Flip’s dick punch in and out of you already has stars and splotches crossing your vision, the thick solid rod of his cock splitting you in two on each thrust makes you cry. Hot tears cling to your lashes as he pushes and pulls himself in and out of you, drool stringing from his teeth and landing on your stomach from where he’s sitting back and watching your pussy swallow him whole.

“Phil – Flip harder, I want it harder, oh!” Your wish is his command, and he grants it for you, does whatever you want, always, always will. His face shakes from how harsh he’s clenching his jaw, your hands twisting in his hair, grabbing at him.

A few seconds of shifting his angle slightly has him rewarded with a sharp gasping moan from you, as your body writhes under him. He knows he’s found the spot inside you that makes your mouth drops open, tears spilling over your cheeks and soaking into your hair, as he rails it over and over again. The pleasure is insane, you can feel Flip’s cock all the way up in your throat, can feel him through your whole body as he fucks you hard and fast, the headboard knocking against the wall.

“I love watching your tits bounce, pinch them for me. Fuck, your nipples are so pretty, such a pretty fuckin’ color, ketsl.” Your husband demands in that deep authoritative voice that makes you gush and drool all over his cock, your hands immediately grasping at your breasts and squeezing them.

He bends down and latches onto one of your nipples, your leg stretched and burning, his pace never relenting. Shaggy hair falls around your chest like a curtain as he suckles and nibbles and teases your nipples with his tongue, his cock buried inside you, dragging against your gspot.

“Yesyesyesyes right there, Phil, right there!” Shouting and crying, voice breaking as you sob, as he rearranges your legs so they can wrap around his hips and you can be more comfortable.

Jack-hammering into your pussy, he can feel himself growing closer closer closer, he can’t get enough of your tits, breathing harsh and panting against your chest as he buries his face against them, biting hard at your cleavage, fucking you harder. Your stomach grows hot and tight, your entre body being pushed up and down the mattress as t creaks and groans and you both moan loudly in the empty air of the bedroom.

“Gonna – oh shit that’s so good – fuck you full.” Flip grunts, sweat dripping off the ends of his hair, off the tip of his nose, his Star of David swinging wildly against the pit of his throat as he grits his teeth together. His voice is deep deep deep, gravely and serious as you fall apart underneath him, “I’m gonna fuck you full of my come right here, all night long, all eight nights. I’m gonna keep you filled to the fuckin’ brim with my come.”

You nod so fast that you get dizzy, sobbing and hiccupping as you hold onto him for dear life, your thighs trembling, shocks of pleasure all throughout your body. You’re going to come soon, so soon, you can barely open your eyes the pleasure is so much, too much, almost painful. You’ll die if you don’t come, you’re certain of it, but all you can manage to say is a desperate, “ _Please._ ”

“Louder ketsl, I want to hear you.” Flip grabs your jaw and spits into your mouth, and you swallow it down as your legs kick out and shake, back arching.

“Please!” You beg, brain not able to come up with any more words, “Please! Flip, I – I – ”

“I know baby girl,” Flip keeps a hold of your face still, drooling into your open mouth as your pussy pulses and squeezes his cock, he’s so close, he can feel his stomach tightening, his balls drawing up, all his nerves and veins on fire as he sweats and curses and growls, “Just a little more, be good for me and hold out just a little longer.”

“Philly,” You wail wail wail, and hearing his name does it for him, he blows his load inside your cunt, you can feel it, can feel the thick hot come spreading up into your body, filling you just like he said he would.

“Come on my cock ketsl, atta’girl.” Flip thrusts through his orgasm, milking it for everything he can, and his hand finds your clit easily, giving you the pressure and friction that you need to scream for him.

“Yes!!” Your body jackknifes up with a jolt, your eyes rolling back into your head as you come and come and come around him, tears of overwhelming pleasure steadily dripping down your cheeks as your toes curl and your back arches and your entire body shakes, taking his come and mixing it with your own.

His hips slow, still thrusting inside of you, grinding against your walls as his rhythm comes to a gentle and slow rocking of his pelvis against yours. You moan and gasp and gulp down air as he continue to rub at your clit, spells his name with the pads of his fingers, fucking come back into you from where it threatens to spill out. It coats his cock, he can feel it, the sticky come that slips and slides all over his shaft as he forces the come back into your pussy. He can feel your heartbeat around his cock, and he knows he’s done a good job for you.

“Fuck,” He groans, rolling the both of you over so that you’re nestled against his sweaty chest, and he’s the one laying on his back. Flip holds you close, presses gentle soothing kisses to the top of your head.

Your entire body shakes and you’re still hiccupping out little cries and weak moans of pleasure, and he’s pretty sure he’ll have to carry you to the bathroom later when you decide you’re getting gross and sticky and you want to shower. Maybe he’ll fuck you again in the shower – his cock twitches inside of you at the thought, pumps out some more come, just enough to make you moan and groan.

And then, you’re giggling, completely and totally blissed out. Shoving your face into his hard pecs, you laugh and laugh, ripples and shocks of pleasure shivering down your spine. Flip chuckles too, so in love, so happy to be yours. He reaches over to the ashtray on the bedside table and plucks his cigarette from earlier, re-lights it and takes a couple drags.

As the two of you come down from your high, Flip’s heart beats fast fast fast. He can’t stop thinking about it, about how in love with you he is, how lucky he is. You had been waiting all evening to get him alone so he could play dreidel to fuck you, the both of you full well knowing he would’ve fucked you even if he got nothing but _nun_ again and again. But you wanted to make the first night special, wanted to make it fun, and he adores you for that. He adores you for a lot of thing.

Flip smiles at you fondly when you try in vain to prop yourself up on his chest enough to reach over to your bedside table.

“Where do you think you’re goin’, wiggle worm?” He tightens his arms around you, puffing out smoke through his nostrils, watching you with amusement.

“I have,” Your body is so pleasure weak that you can barely get the words out, so instead you give up and let out a little laugh, “I have gelt for you.”

“For _me?_ ” Flip raises his brows, pointing at his face, making your eyes sparkle.

“Mmhmm, just for you.” You nod, your cheek squished against his chest, snuggling in close to him and his warmth.

Flip groans exaggeratedly as he holds you even closer and rolls over to reach around and grab the gelt out of the bedside table drawer, already peeling away the golden foil that keeps the chocolate fresh. He bites into it, chews thoughtfully, and then asks, “Hey, you know what?”

“What?” You reply curiously, not expecting him to swoop in and smack a chocolatey kiss to your lips.

“Love you.” He says softly, ever so softly, voice barely above a whisper.

“I love you too honey, happy Hanukkah.” You beam up at him, kissing him again and again, until he finally pulls out of your pussy and shuffles down the bed so that he’s eye-level with you. His feet nearly dangle off the edge of the mattress, but it’s worth it to rub his nose against yours.

“Do we get to do this every night?” Flip asks with a cheeky grin, and you can only smile back and nod.

“If you’d like.” You bat your lashes, stealing a piece of his gelt. He doesn’t even complain, not when it makes you taste so good.

“Then a _very_ happy Hanukkah to you too.” Flip declares in the quiet of the bedroom.

The two of you simply stare into each other’s eyes for a long while, laughing and pinching at one another and kissing until the snow starts to stick outside your window and the menorah has extinguished itself, the promise of seven more nights like this filling you both with anticipation, excitement, and love.


End file.
